The girl who traveled through time and the dog eared youth
by Angelhart79
Summary: Suddenly finding herself what seems to be a new world, Kagome sees something familiar. The Goshinboku. When arriving at the base of the tree she however sees someone stuck to it. Would it be a smart thing to do to aid the person? Or does her nack for trouble prove her once again, although it seems like a good idea, it really is not. (one shot)


**The girl who traveled through time and the dog eared youth**

AUTHOR: Angelhart  
GENRE: romance/humor  
STORY: one shot  
STATUS: complete  
RATING: M  
DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi / the television series are produced by Sunrise.

Suddenly finding herself what seems to be a new world, Kagome sees something familiar. The Goshinboku. When arriving at the base of the tree she however sees someone stuck to it. Would it be a smart thing to do to aid the person? Or does her nack for trouble prove her once again, although it seems like a good idea, it really is not.

* * *

"Sōta? Buyo? Gramps…?" Careful yet wobbly steps were made forward as she eyed her surroundings. Her hands clutched together in an attempt to prevent her from having a panic attack. The inside of the Well Shrine House was gone. The Higurashi Shrine seemed to have disappeared. The only thing familiar in the weird environment she was in was the Bone Eaters Well behind her. Only now standing in a grassy field that was surrounded by trees. A forest. "You know what, Toto," she mumbled to nobody in particular, "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

Birds were cheerfully chirping high above in the trees as she slowly moved forward, pushing bushes aside. Where the hell was she? Although everything looked peaceful she found herself being tense and very on edge. She entered a small open spot and a sigh of relieve escaped her mouth as she recognized something very familiar in the distance. The Goshinboku.

She started walking a bit faster, albeit still carefully. This place was weird. It felt like she could step into a trap any moment. Was this a dream? Had her grandfather's stories finally found a way to mess with her head? Or maybe she had fallen down the steps in the shrine – that sure seemed something she would do – and had bumped her head really hard. Maybe she was unconscious and having delusions. She ran all possible scenario's in her head when she suddenly stumbled onto a clearing.

She stopped.

It was the Sacred Tree alright, but there was something really odd about it. There was a figure in red against the tree, standing on top of the large roots, or were they vines? He seemed unmoving. Stuck against the trunk perhaps? As she approached – slow wagered steps – she noticed there was an arrow that apparently held him there. Somebody shot him?

She looked around first trying to make sure it was safe and that nobody armed with bow and arrow was there to take a shot at her. She saw no one.

"H-hello?" she called out a bit hesitatingly while brushing away the leaves and twigs that were stuck on her pink vest and blue skirt. She had somewhat doubts of calling out like that in this strange place.

The figure didn't move. It was a boy, no… a young man. His head was limp seemed, his chin on his chest. Was he dead?

She swallowed the lump that had appeared in her throat and called again. "H-hello? A-are you all right?" That was a stupid question. There was an arrow pierced through him. Of course he wasn't all right. After standing in front of him for a couple of minutes and he remained still, she started to climb. She came from a family who always helped someone who was in need. She just had to cage her fear and find out if he was still alive. She had first aid in school. Although she had no bandages around, she was certain her knowledge could help somehow.

She was startled when a few birds flew up from the branches above her. She grasped her chest to make sure her jumpy heart stayed inside. She turned her head then to face the figure. He looked handsome. _For a dead guy. _She shook her head. She didn't even know if he was dead. With her left hand she grabbed her hair and pulled it to one side as she placed her right ear against his chest.

A heartbeat. Steady and strong. Her cheek was pressed up and down as well, prove that he was breathing. _So, not dead._ She raised her head and when she eyed him again she noticed two white fury triangles on top of his head. _Are those ears?_ He was weird. Was he some cosplay figure? His attire was strange – a red suikan and hakama – and he had long white hair.

She leaned in closer, the white triangle things on his head peaking her curiosity. _They look real!_ Although probably very inappropriate her hands reached out to them and she tweaked them between her fingers. They felt soft and weird at the same time. _They are real! _She realized they were really attached to his head.

When she released his ears they twitched. _Cute!_ Otherwise the figure didn't move at all. She tilted her head close to his face. "Uhm… I don't know who you are, but I will help you, all right?" But as the fingers of her right hand surrounded the arrow she had second thoughts. Someone had obviously shot him for a reason. And that person had left him for dead, stuck against a tree. Why? Who had been the enemy? Him or the one who shot him?

_I don't even know where I am, less I know what I'm getting myself into._ She looked at him again. _I may not know where I am, but I'm sure he isn't human. _The ears twitched again as if he had heard her thoughts and was making a very obvious point. So if the person who shot him was in fact a human that would make him the enemy? Right?

She released the arrow. _But he looks so harmless._ And those ears looked so damn cute. _He is harmless because he's hurt. He's pinned to a tree, _her rational mind warned her. _If you release him then… _

What would happen if she would? Wouldn't he be grateful? He looked human enough to make her think she could have a conversation with the man. Maybe he could tell her where she was and help her to get home. _Or he could rip your heart out and eat it._

Were those… fangs? She moved her face closer again. She could swear they were not visible just a few moments ago. Sharp pointy teeth peeking from beneath his upper lip, pressing against the lower one as if he was stuck in an eternal snarl. _O my… Certainly NOT human._ What was he? Some kind of vampire?

"H-hello? A-are y-you awake?" she stuttered. There was no reply. "I will help you, if you promise not to hurt me, okay?" She didn't even know if he could hear her or even understand her language for that matter. But it made her feel better, less frightened as she had said it anyway. "I'm going to pull the arrow out now." She moved her fingers around the wood again and pulled.

_Damn! _The thing wasn't budging at all. "Oh come on," she muttered irritated as she pulled again. She let her other hand join in to aid her, both hands now pulling forcefully on the object. "Come on," she hissed gritting her teeth.

The figure in red stirred unnoticed by her. His head moved and turned to look at her. Ears turning at the sound of her grunts as she attempted to get the arrow free.

"What?" he said and he knew as he said it, the way her head turned and she looked at him, it was ruined. Her expression though was hilarious. It was a mixture of frustration with arousal and he couldn't tell if she wasn't really sure to laugh or just make another grunt.

"It's stuck."

Inuyasha looked at the arrow that pierced the sleeve of his robe as close to his chest as it could without actually piercing skin. "Just yank it out."

Kagome made another frustrated noise as she pulled again. "I can't," she sighed then. "It's stuck." She narrowed her eyes at him, chastising him. "You jammed it in too hard."

Gods, he was too aroused for this. The notable pun in her words was making him chuckle. In no way he could act seriously right now. "Just pull," he replied trying to keep his voice as steady as possible. "You did it before. You think Kikyou shot some weak arrows?" He immediately regretted mentioning his former love though as he watched her eyes spit fire.

"My life was threatened then and besides it dissolved when I pulled. Maybe I should have made it more accurate and shoot you in the chest, nailing you against the tree?"

"If you don't hurry it up, I'll _nail_ you against the tree." He loved it when she was angry. Her cheeks delightfully flushed, her pupils dilated. It only aroused him further. Her expression altered due to the pun in his own words. The anger subsiding a bit. He had made the pun obvious by emphasizing the word and his words held a very promising future he could not ignore now they had been voiced. He closed his eyes for a moment just to vision it. Her body pressed against the Goshinboku as he thrust inside of her compliant, writhing body. He had to fight the urge to just pull himself free of the damn arrow and just take her. They could play out that fantasy some other time.

Fingers snapped in front of his face and he opened his eyes. "Inuyasha," she spoke. Narrowed eyes looked at him again. He really wanted to kiss that scowling mouth right now. She was so feisty. Whenever she was angry she had more balls than brains. It reminded him of their time together during their travels four years ago. She was like him. Stubborn to the bone. That is why he had grown to love her. She was the only one who had the power to keep him in check. Who dared to stand up against him. Yell at him and being able to get away with it.

He moved his right arm and grabbed the arrow, wiggling it until he felt the point move freely in the wood, making sure that with slight effort she could pull it out now. "There," he said. "Now try again."

She then did something unexpected. She jumped down from the vines.

"Where ya going?"

"Start over," she stated calmly.

_What!? _She couldn't be serious. "What the hell!?" he yelled and she turned her head.

"It is not my fault," she shouted back. "You should have taken in account that I'm not as strong as you."

"It had to be stuck real good to make it real, ain't it?" he spat annoyed by her reaction.

"Not THAT stuck," she spat back.

She was walking back to the edge of the clearing. "Oi!" he shouted. She stopped again and turned to face him once more. She couldn't leave him just like that. He grunted. He was already hard from anticipation. While she had acted around – far too long for his liking! – while making her way to the Sacred Tree he had let his mind run amok with delightful fantasies of how this would play out in the end. He even had to fight the urge to get himself off as she took her time strolling around the forest for all he knew. And now she wanted to start from the beginning again!?

"What!?" she yelled at him a bit more harsh then she meant for it to be actually.

He gave her wicked grin. "Fine," he said. "We'll do it your way. Start from the beginning again. But-" he licked his lips "- you better get me a preview or I'll swear I will hunt you down before you can even make it back to the well."

She placed her hands on her hips and looked at him grinning smug. "You're not really stuck, Inuyasha. You can help yourself."

That was not the innocent girl from four years ago that was looking cocky at him. This young woman was his spouse. And although just a mere human she made it up with that spunk attitude of hers.

"I don't want to help myself. I want YOU to help me."

She approached. Slowly. Her steps like a predator which stalked his prey. He swallowed the next grunt. He was certain he didn't need much. Just a slight brush of those soft teasing fingers on him would do the trick. She climbed onto the broken vines again that once held him in place together with the arrow. Her gaze wondered down and although she was acting bold he noticed the appearing blush on her cheeks as she stared bluntly at the bulge in his pants. Her wondrous scent spiked and her heartbeat quickened. She really wanted to start over again – from the beginning? He had doubt even she could last that long.

_Fuck, she better not get herself off to take the edge off,_ he thought. That would definitely piss him off. Unless she would do it right here. In front of him. The thought of that made it almost unnecessary for her to come to his aid at all.

"I don't remember seeing that the first time I met you," she teased. "Having dirty thoughts?"

He leaned forward. He had to be careful or he would pull himself free from the arrow which was now very loose. It had taken him a while to get himself in that position that it almost seemed he was pinned to the tree. He did not want to start all that over again. "You have no idea."

She looked him in the eye. Almost a staring contest. Neither of them shy anymore to show the other one how they felt or even tell them how they felt.

"You gonna take that arrow out or are you going to do something about that?" At the latter word he nudged his head downward making very clear what he meant by 'that'.

She rubbed her chin. "I'm thinking. Don't rush."

She was teasing him. She would pay the price for it. They both knew that. He had got himself so worked up while waiting he was ready to fuck her brains out. One release wouldn't make any difference. It would just be an appetizer. He growled in frustration as she just stood there. Pretending to be deep in thought, contemplating on what to do. Only there had been no torture in his fantasy. He didn't want to ruin anything, but she was making it damn hard for him to just stay still against that fucking tree.

He was about to grab one of her hands himself when he heard something in the far distance. His ears turning ninety degrees to the left. He raised his head and sniffed the air trying hard to filter out the nice aroma of her arousal and the usual scents of the forest while trying to catch the scent of what had caught his attention.

He was quick enough to halter her hand, grabbing it before it reached his crotch as she apparently had made her decision. She looked surprised, but then noticed his gaze was not on her, but he was staring to the left.

"What is it?" she asked in a whisper.

"Something is coming." And whatever it was, it was making the hairs on his arms stand on end. He got a bad feeling about whatever was approaching. _Fuck. Fuck!_ He clenched his fists and closed his eyes for a moment. He was in no state to enter a battle. He had to force his mind to think about something else than thrusting inside Kagome's warm wet body to get his body in a better state for fighting.

_Fuck! _She smelled to damn nice and standing so close to him it was almost impossible to think about something else. And with Tessaiga standing at their home – not being part of their fantasy – he had only his claws to use as weapons. Only the blood flow of his body was still focused to one particular part of his body. Not a part that he used for thinking straight and for fighting.

Kagome had turned her head as well. She tried to pick up on something only realizing her powers had not reached that point yet as they had those years ago. Being able to sense something from a far distance. Those three years of normal modern day life and school had really dulled that ability. And it was hard to concentrate for her mind was still in a excited state.

Her eyes widened as she felt it suddenly. A demon aura. It was approaching. And fast. She climbed down from the vines again and as she did a pink marble fell from her body onto the grass. _Shit! _She knelt down and walked towards the spot it had rolled to. Apparently the tree wax she had used to attach it to her skin was not sufficient anymore to keep it stuck there. Or she had just moved around too much. It did seemed useless now, since their whole fantasy was ruined anyway and was about to interrupted by something evil coming their way.

She grabbed it and as she stood up she stood suddenly face to face with a mouth with sharp teeth. Gleamy six red eyes focused on the marble in her right palm. It was one of the marbles Shippo had made with sand and his foxfire for the kids of Miroku and Sango to play with. The object in her hand was glowing because she had used her miko powers on it. Because of that it almost seemed real. It was a perfect replica of the-

"Shikon no tama," the voice hissed. A snake like tongue slithering out of its mouth and Kagome stepped back in horror. It was a vile green monster with creepy crawly feet like a bug. Its body like a beetle. Thick and round. Like the centipede she figured it was probably some freaky bug demon. She really hated bugs. Not matter if they were small or demon size.

Kagome yelped. It happened automatically. Everything that had been arousal was washed away in an instant by reasonable fear.

Seconds. It was just seconds that passed in time for the demon to attack her and her jumping aside just quick enough to avoid being bitten. In her movement the Shikon replica fell from her hand. She felt a sudden rush through her body as she dove forward to grasp the pink marble before the demon could reach it. Even though it was fake her body came alive with a previous knowledge that was still latched into her brain from years ago that the pink round thing had to be protected. It had made her react and stupid enough place herself in a very dangerous position. She was just quick enough to roll herself away from the attacking mouth which had every intention to devour her and the marble as well.

When she looked up Inuyasha had placed himself between her and the demon. His claws ready to strike. As he looked back for a moment he did not need to say anything as she got the hint.

Run.

And she crawled to her feet and did so. Without her bow and arrows she was sort of useless, besides the hanyou would have no problem in fighting the low class demon even without the Tessaiga. Her presence would only get in his way. If she was elsewhere he could fight without restrain for he didn't have to watch for her safety first.

The last time she had ran so fast was when one of Naraku's demons was chasing after her. Her body was not used to this survival mode anymore. She had to pause several times to catch her breath before running again. During her permanent stay she had only shot demons from a distance and fortunately didn't need to flee anymore as much. Her stamina was terrible. _That's what you get for dropping gym and taking on philosophy and archery classes instead. _

She started running again, but slower. She didn't even know if the creature was following her or was already dead. But she didn't want to take any unnecessary risks and was determined to put as much distance between her and that demon.

After a while she stopped, leaning against one of the trees. Her heart was pounding loudly in her chest while she swallowed and tried to catch her breath. She couldn't help but laugh softly as her right hand clutched the pink marble as if her very life depended on it. The useless pebble reminding her of that time four years ago at the start of her big adventure as she was running away from a centipede demon.

Looking up to sky she noticed it was getting dark already. The almost full moon already up in the dark blue sky. With all the preparations made they had started in the late afternoon. Nobody ventured in these woods without any solid reason. They were still seen as dangerous. But to make sure of it that nobody would today – for it being their stage – Inuyasha had told the villagers that a demon was roaming around the woods of late and it was better for them to stay clear until he caught the beast.

Of course Miroku offered to help. And even Sango seemed eager to put on her slayers uniform again and use her Hiraikotsu like during their travel days. Which made Miroku even more eager to accompany them to see his wife in that tight outfit again as he so voiced. Years ago it would have resulted in him being slapped. Now it earned him a very sultry look from Sango and Kagome had no doubt the two of them would probably stage a fantasy of their own somewhere in the near future. It took a lot of convincing from Inuyasha and Kagome to make sure the monk and the demon slayer stayed in the village. Their excuse was that in their demon hunt they needed someone who was able to fight of the demon if it would head to the village during their chase. It seemed logical, plausible.

Now it seemed there was a real demon in the woods actually. Wasn't that ironic? Standing with her back against a tree she felt really alive right now as adrenaline ran through her veins. It was thrilling and with that excitement her arousal returned as well. This was their fantasy wasn't it? Although it had become a bit too real right now it still was kind of how they wanted to play it right? Like when they first met. The attack by the Centipede demon as it chased after her and the Jewel. With the demon killed he would come after her. Chase her for the Jewel.

A rustle from the bushes up ahead made her look up. A figure in red emerged from them. His face shielded by the dark shadows from the trees, his demon yellow eyes reflected by the moonlight. _Like four years ago…_ It took him long enough to find her, though. She was surprised by it. What had taken him so long?

She had almost asked, when she noticed his right hand flexed and his sharp talons glistened as they reflected the lunar beams. "Give me the Jewel," his voice rasped. When his head was raised there was a visible hunger in his eyes that almost copied the bloodlust she had witnessed his youkai form displaying.

Her heart was beating faster and her breathing intensified. Not from fear but copying his own lustful feelings she knew he had. His eyes were focused on the marble that laid in the palm of her right hand. She closed her fingers around it, concealing it from his view that way. Fangs were showing in the feral grin. A step in her direction; a threat. Her heart skipped a bit, forgetting it was play – it still was, was it? An instinctive fear also rising deep inside of her that she couldn't stop. It was mere human instinct as it was faced with something that was recognized as an enemy. Something higher on the food chain than her. Something with gleaming eyes, sharp fangs and deadly claws. Survival instinct on the surface of her mind. _Run. _

_Run!_

She bolted. Her left hand pressing against the tree to give her a fast push so her body jumped like a spiral spring. She couldn't hear anything except the fast beating of her own heart and the rustle of leaves and the snapping of twigs as she passed bushes and trees. Her footsteps like the sound of drums as they made contact with the ground. She had to force her eyes to open for they had closed. She had to see where she was running to.

Every sound that was different from her own heavy panting, her heartbeat, her footsteps was making her weary. Was he behind her? Did he wait in front of her – would she bump into him soon? Was he above her in the trees? She could swear she could hear the rustle of leaves above her.

Her legs found a new level of speed as new adrenaline shot through her system. A noise behind her. He had to be close, there was no way she could stay ahead of a demon. She turned her head, only for a moment, but as she did she missed the extended root in front of her. Her right foot getting stuck behind it and she tumbled forward, sliding over the grass. The marble rolled from her hand coming to a stop against a foot with five clawed toes.

The figure in red squatted down and a clawed hand grabbed the pink marble. "Gotcha," he spoke as he moved it between his thumb and index finger. The way he voiced it she wasn't sure if he was talking about the Jewel or… her. Her body instinctively shivered. Delightful tingles running over her spine as she revelled the fact of being caught. She did however tried to get a grip on her emotions for she did not want to seem too eager.

Kagome had moved herself in a sitting position. Her eyes trying to find a gap to make her escape while he was distracted, although the rational part of her told her it would be pointless to do so. But she wasn't going to make it easy on him. She pulled her feet under her body and while he eyed the Jewel copy, jumped up and-

Before she could even make a run for it she bumped into a hard body. She fell backwards in the grass.

"Going somewhere?"

For a moment she had to look away to make sure she didn't laugh. He looked so dead serious as he spoke. The threat so eminent in his voice. It sent even more shivers down her spine. Only then she realized in what state he was when the demon had attacked them. If she had expected any foreplay at all in her part of their fantasy it sure wasn't going to happen now! And she pondered if she should remind him that this was her only modern world outfit. If he would rip it apart they could not play this out again. Then again if she got better in sowing she could probably with the right fabric materials conjure something up that would resemble her school uniform. Thinking of that she was certain that would really turn him on.

Kagome scraped her throat before getting back in her timid role, although she felt ready to pounce on him too. He looked so feral. Almost terrifying. And that hunger in his eyes could easily be mistaken for bloodlust. But it was lust all the same. _If he had the power to undress me with his eyes, I would already be naked._

"P-please don't kill me," she pleaded.

"Now why would I wanna do that?"

She almost submitted when he licked his lips so seductively and she realized playing the innocent girl role was harder then she had thought. Talking about their fantasy and even making the preparations had aroused her already and all she wanted really was for him to just pounce on her and ravish her body like the bad demon she wanted him to play. Even thinking about it now made her cheeks flush hotly and she was certain it did not go unnoticed by him as she witnessed his lips forming a smug grin. She could only hope that he would be able to keep his role going long enough. But as she brought her gaze more downward, she was sure she didn't have to wait long before he would actually pounce on her.

She moved herself backwards – each slide back was making him step forward as he was not allowing the distance between them to change. She moved until she felt a tree trunk against her back, stopping her. Now she was cornered. He closed the proximity even more and she placed a hand defensively against his chest as he squatted down in front of her.

"Stay away, you!" She turned her head away and pinched her eyes closed. Her hand pressing against his chest. It amazed her that she had got the words out without laughing. They had sounded so stupid in her own head as she had tried it before she had spoken them out loud. It felt like really bad acting. Like in that silly play at school where she had to make up lines to safe herself from disaster.

Apparently Inuyasha had no problem with his role. She opened one eye to peek at him and it seemed he was really getting into it and having loads of fun. "You are a delightful creature. You know what we demons do with humans?"

"E-eat them?" she asked.

The choking sound he made was impossible to miss and then she realized the pun in her words. She moved a hand to her mouth to smother her own giggle. Only now she got herself thinking about it too. To feel that wicked tongue of his torturing that sensitive part of her body. His silence made her realize she had caught him off guard with her answer that had sounded so coy and had been so full of acted fear.

_Pervert_ she thought amused as she was positive he could not think of the reality her words had actually meant and only of the pun behind them in his aroused state. She took it as her cue to make a quick departure. _Let him dwell on that for a bit while I make my escape._

She turned herself around an away from him and before he could even register what was going an she was crawling on her hands and knees away from him. The moment she wanted to push herself up and make a run for it she was, however, being pounced. The weight of his body pressing her down on the grass and forcing the air out of her lungs.

He clicked his tongue in a reprimand while he positioned his body over hers. His pelvis pressing hard against her, his hands next to her face above her shoulders so she couldn't move forward and she felt his breath against her right ear as he leaned over her. "Yes, demons eat humans. But… I'm not in the mood for food right now, little girl. Guess what I would like to do with you?"

She could guess alright as she felt him grind his erection against her rear. The moan that came out of her mouth was far too lustful to be from an innocent, frightened girl. She just couldn't act anymore. She wanted him. Needed him. This whole thing – from the moment she had started at the well until here – had been foreplay and she had never found herself so roused up before. She wanted him to take her. Now.

Inuyasha had closed his eyes trying to keep his own arousal in check when he finally felt her body beneath his. He couldn't hold in the groan as she pressed her behind against him. She was just as aroused as he was. His right hand moved over her thigh and slipped underneath her skirt, bending his index finger behind the white fabric letting his sharp claw slide trough it with ease. She gasped in want and although he had wanted to delay it, play his part as the evil bad demon a bit more, he just couldn't wait anymore. All those sentences he had thought of to say to her, died the moment he pulled the cloth away that covered her and there was no restriction anymore to withhold that delightful scent of her to fully pierce into his brain.

With quick movements his hand had reached through the seams of his hakama to free himself and moved underneath her to lift her lower body up and making the alignment. He let out a feral growl as he thrust into her, her body jerking up with the force of it. His ears catching the cry of pleasure that passed her lips. His eyes focused on their joined bodies, taking in the erotic sight of her body engulfing him over and over again.

The gods had made her for him, he was sure of it. Each forward thrust felt like coming home. The way she felt around him – soft hot wet flesh sheathing him – the way she smelled, the way she could smile at him and forgive him, the way she bickered with him and the way she excepted him. All of him. Like her body did right now.

He enjoyed being with her. He enjoyed playing with her. Silly children games with an adult twist that would appeal to his demons senses. He loved her for that. That she thought of such things. That she took in account that he was a being of two worlds. And after the start of what seemed like to become a cursed life fate then had arranged for him to meet her. A friend, a lover who played hide and seek games with him and did her utmost best to make it is hard as possible to find her. Creating all kinds of diversions and by the time he found her he had been really aroused, like he was now. He remembered once how she stood there, naked in water, obviously trying to make another false trace for him by concealing her scent. He had taken his clothes of quicker than she could blink and not even the coldness of the river could dissolve his aroused state. And that cold shivering female body curved around his so perfectly when he had pulled her in his warm embrace.

With nothing to hold onto Kagome's hands dug into the dirt and her fingers curled around the blades of grass beneath her. His hands gliding underneath her vest and shirt, claws slicing her bra until his fingers acquired the freedom they wanted to caress her breasts. His strokes on the skin and her nipples were as rough as his movements against her. His thrusts were deep and when her body clenched in orgasm around him she heard him snarl and thrust even harder.

This idea they had come up with had awakened something feral in him. She was certain her bum would be bruised from the forceful blows of his hips. Only she didn't mind for the orgasm she had just experienced was still sending her shivers and had been the most intense one she had ever experienced. Her body so wound up that it had only taken the feeling of his hands on her skin, the friction of his member inside of her and a few thrusts for him to invoke it.

His hands pulled back. Clawed fingers dug into her skin, as he lifted his body of hers, holding her hips steady beneath her skirt as he continued. She hissed as she felt the talons pierce her skin, but he was too far gone to notice it, his grip only tightening as he released. Slow movements against her, his right arm moving beneath her and holding her tightly, his head pressed against her back.

"Fuck I love you." He panted heavily.

When his arm released her she let body fall onto the grass. It was then that he noticed the scratches and small puncture wounds on her thighs. His hand moving over her rear and moving over the injuries. He knew she hadn't complained, but he felt a bit guilty about hurting her. He admired her for her strength and her always gentle heart. Always thinking of others before herself. She had excepted every part of him. Even that something like this could happen when they would be intimate because of his demon nature. She never blamed him and never got angry for it.

His ears enjoyed her sharp intake of breath as he let his tongue sooth the cuts he had made. His left hand caressing the cheeks for they were a bit red from the force of his thrusting.

"Bad dog."

He looked up, watching turn her head and give him a teasing smile. He grinned back at her and gave one of the reddened cheeks of her behind a long lick. "We most certainly are going to do this again." The wicked gleam in his eyes told her he was definitely preparing a repeat.

She rolled over onto her back beneath him, grabbing her chest as if it would help her slow her heartbeat down to a normal rhythm. "Only not right now, we aren't." When she noticed he was not looking in her eyes, but his gaze was far lower on her body she clenched her legs together. That made him look up to her face. Two fangs showing in the playful grin he gave her. "Spoon me," she ordered and she turned on her side.

Kagome noticed him fumbling with his hakama a bit and taking his suikan and hadagi off, before he moved forward and took his position behind her. Strong hips curved against her rear and an arm pulled her against a muscled chest.

"What took you so long? It didn't seem like a tough demon."

He raised his head and she felt his chin pressing on her right shoulder. "Have you ever fought a demon with a hard-on?" He said and a thumb and index finger pinched her behind teasingly.

"No," she giggled.

The hand of the pinching fingers moved over her right arm, gentle strokes up and down. "Was I too rough?"

She shook her head.

"No?"

She turned in his embrace as she heard the worried tone in his voice. For a moment as he gazed down at her he looked like the shy Inuyasha she once knew when it came to feelings. She scratched him lovingly behind one of his ears and shook her head again. He still didn't seem convinced she could tell by the expression on his face. It made her a bit angry. She had wanted this as much as he did. "I'm not a fragile doll, Inuyasha." She gave him a playful grin to ease his mind. "I won't break that easily. All that falling an tripping throughout those years has toughened me up."

He chuckled at that. "Those running skills of yours haven't improved much over the years. Klutz." Before she could scold him he grabbed her lower lip between his teeth and kissed her. "I love it when you trip for me. Makes it easier for me to capture you." He grinned against her lips watching those dark pupils get darker and bigger. "I love hunting you down."

"And what if I get pregnant or fat or too old to run from you?"

He chuckled again. "Then I'll give you a head start."

She laughed at that. Then something pink sparkled in front of her eyes. He was holding up the marble. "You idiot," he spoke in laughter, "you and your ideas… You made it too real. That thing almost killed you for it."

She grabbed it from him. "It does look real, doesn't it." She felt proud that she had achieved to make it glow like that. Kaede was teaching her to focus and control her miko powers and transfer it into objects, like she could with her arrows. She had used a fraction of it on the marble to give it that glow. But it was harmless for any demon.

"Fuck, I really thought that demon was going to mess things up, for sure." He laid himself back in the grass. "Talk about fucking timing. It was freaking great, I'll tell you. It wasn't a damn centipede, but it sure made it real."

"A bit too much."

"You smelled so fucking amazing." He grunted. "When I finally managed to kill the damn thing it was so easy to hunt you down. All I had to do was follow that musk hot scent of yours."

Kagome noticed his right hand had moved between his legs. Stroking the new forming bulge over his hakama. She turned on her right side and placed a sweet kiss on his chest. Her left hand caressing his abdomen and rolling the marble over his pecs.

He grabbed it from her with his free hand. "We're so not giving this back to the houshi's kids."

She laughed softly. "I thought you would say that." She moved her head to rest on his chest, right above his heart. The sound of the steady rhythmic beat relaxing her. From this position she had the perfect view as she watched him stroke himself, the bulge underneath the red pants getting bigger. "You know, it might be already a little late to mention it, but I'm spent."

He tilted his head downwards to look at her and she turned her head to look at him. "You should have thought if it sooner before you married a half demon, wench." He hissed as he felt her pinching one of his abs for the last word. He knew she hated it when he called her that, although it was only meant as a tease.

"You didn't come with a warning, Inuyasha."

He smirked as he rolled them, moving his body between her legs. He smacked his lips. "We need to improve that stamina of yours, woman. Perhaps a bit more demon chasing is needed. Your condition is lacking."

"That is because I don't need to flee for my life anymore as much as I did four years ago."

His mouth sought out hers, his tongue tracing her lips before she opened them for a passionate kiss. His hands moving under her shirt and vest, lifting them up. His mouth leaving hers to pull the articles over her head and away from her. One of his hands removing her torn bra as well. Soon her chest was bare she felt his mouth latched onto one of her breast, teasing the skin with tongue and fangs. "We better find a way to revive that centipede the next time," he chuckled against her. "That would give you a nice workout."

_Next time… _"I'm tired," she voiced as he thrust against her, his hakama preventing the entry his body so obviously craved.

"Don't worry, I'll do all the work." He replied and she felt one of his hands move between their bodies, pushing his pants down and removing the restriction. With the next thrust he was inside of her. From the corners of her eyes she noticed the pebble rolling in the grass. Both turned their heads as a demon bird flew down from one of the trees and grabbed it with its beak and flew off.

"If I would have my bow and arrows I could shoot it," Kagome said with a teasing smile.

Inuyasha gave her a lick on her nose and grinned. "That what's got us into this mess the first time, ain't it?" He heard her giggle. "Fuck it," he said as he thrust forward, making her body arch up to him. "We'll just steal another marble from the houshi's kids."

* * The End * *

* * *

A few author's notes:

For those who didn't already guessed this was a post-manga/anime fic. Inuyasha and Kagome playing out a fantasy, but the problem with fantasies is that when real life intervenes it doesn't always go the way as planned.

Timeframe: The story takes place about a couple of months after they are married. Which is about four years after they first met. For nine months pass during the travels and defeating Naraku (according to Rumiko Takahashi) and three years pass in the modern world before they get reunited.

The clothing Kagome is wearing is the same outfit she was wearing when they reunite after the three years of absence in the Final Act. Besides her miko clothing she wears during her permanent stay in the Feudal Era it is very plausible she still has that modern day outfit stored somewhere. And it would certainly come in handy for playing out the fantasy.

A fun fact: This story all started because I really wanted to use the phrase "You know what, Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." Whenever I re-watch the first episode it felt missing. It is a phrase that I could really picture Kagome using as she finds herself stuck in the Feudal Era for the very first time. But I don't want to really mess with the beginning of the Inuyasha series and rewrite it, out of respect to the original author. So let Kagome and Inuyasha play out a fantasy seemed like a very good alternative.

For those of you who wonder why – although playing out a fantasy – Kagome was having thoughts as if she had never been there before, it is simple. It's just her acting. For those who have done roleplaying in any kind of way – sexual or not – know that the more you get into your role the better it works out. And we know from the anime that Kagome has had acting lessons.

* * *

Reviews are most appreciated :)

Arigato Gozaimashita


End file.
